The Fatal Love
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Natsu & Gray had been in love with each other but wouldn't admit in order not to hurt each other. Natsu had been avoiding Gray after that night. Gray was forced to admit his feeling when he finally found Natsu who was already broken. Rated M for sex, rape, torture with lots of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me. I'm just a fan. **

**Warning: It's a yaoi fic of Gray X Natsu. **

**Author's Note:**

**This fic was adapted from the RPG my friend had done last year. It's certainly different from the official version he and another friend had written which was dropped as it had gotten too long. I just feel like writing this part when Gray finally admitted his feeling towards Natsu. This part was heavily revised to make it my own version. I'm going to cut this short. **

**In the original RPG, the culprit who hurt Natsu was named but I'm not sure if I'm going to do the same in this fic yet (That's why Gray is very protective of Natsu in my other fanfic, Natsu's New Clothes). I had changed my perception over that character thanks to a fanfic I read here so I might not ruin that character. **

**Request for reviews:**

**I'm aware that my fics are always lacking in reviews Thanks to ahuna67, I decided to try my hand on M rating fanfic but nothing explicit. I wonder if anybody cares to take some time to review my fic. This is the first time I write a fic with M rating. I wish to see feedback. Reviews are motivation to authors after all. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu! Natsu!"

Natsu Dragneel could vaguely hear a voice calling for him. His body felt really heavy. Was he dead? He tried very hard to open his eyes with no avail.

_"Natsu, I'm coming for you now..."_

_"Coming for me?"_ Natsu asked in his mind in confusion.

* * *

In reality…

Gray Fullbuster was anxious. They had finally found Natsu a few months after he had gone missing who was in critical condition lying somewhere in the wild. His clothes including his pant were ripped and Natsu was bleeding badly to his horror. Gray ran to him to check his pulse and was relieved that Natsu was still breathing but not for long now considering how much blood he had lost. Gray stripped his jacket and cover Natsu with it.

"No, I'll not give in to you... Gray is the one I love..." Natsu was mumbling unconsciously on his arms.

"Natsu, you will be fine, hang in there ok?" Gray whispered to his ears when Erza, Lucy and Happy arrived. They gasped at the fallen Salamander state. They could not believe that the lively Salamander who was always up and active looked really dead like a broken doll. Natsu had been always powerful enough to hold his own. Who exactly had the power to run him down to this state? Gray looked around his surrounding in hope that there would be a sign of the culprit in fury.

* * *

They were unlucky that Wendy was unable to join them as she was out on a mission so they rushed him to the hospital back in the nearby city. The healer told them something about Natsu which made Gray raged in anger.

"We can almost confirm that he was… His injury was resulted from defending himself against his assaulter". The healer spoke to the group. "We will monitor his condition. At this moment, we can't be sure of anything until the patient wakes up. There are chances that he is currently still unconscious on his own will".

Gray sat by his bed. Natsu was bandaged all over his body and he was attached to all sorts of machines which was monitoring his condition and preserving his life. He brushed his messy hair and touched his face. Natsu looked so frail and pale with an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Gray…" Natsu murmured in his audible voice. Tears silted down his cheek.

"Natsu?" Gray noticed his falling tears. He wiped off his tears on his cheek. Natsu shown sign of waking up but he was not waking up any moment giving them false hope. "Wake up. Flame Brain!" Gray stood up and started to shake him. He could not stand Natsu in his vulnerable state any longer.

A figure shown up from behind stopping Gray from his act on Natsu. "Stop it! You are hurting him!" He pulled Gray away from Natsu's bed. Gray realised that it was Loki. He released him from his grasp when he had calmed himself down. Loki led him out of the room to talk.

"I heard about it from Lucy. It seemed that Natsu had gone through something so traumatic that he refused to wake up. I have a way to find out but your help is needed". Loki took out two golden rings from his coat's pocket. "I suspect as much about your feeling towards Natsu. If your feeling is mutual, this will work."

"What is this?" Gray asked. Loki smiled.

* * *

Gray stood beside Natsu holding a ring on hand. He had put on one on Natsu's finger. Gray pondered on Loki's words on top of his instruction.

***Flashback***

_Natsu was acting weird towards him since that night. Natsu was avoiding him and he wondered why. He had woken up at home and was having a hangover. He recalled that he was drunk from the party in the guild the night before and someone had carried him home. _

_He went back to the guild when Mira greeted him. "Hi, Gray! I thought you wouldn't come today after a series of brawling with Natsu last night. You were dead drunk and Natsu was the one who dragged you home. You guys really get along very well. I heard from Natsu that you even help Natsu in the selection of his new clothes"._

_"Nah... There is no way me and that Flame Brain can get along." Gray felt his heartache when he said that. "By the way, where is he?" _

_"I think he must have a hangover at home. No? I don't recall him drinking last night". Mira scratched her head. _

_"If it's Natsu you are looking for, he went out for a mission leaving me alone." Happy rubbed his eyes as he walked over to them. Happy just woke up. It seemed that he had stayed overnight at the guild. "It is just unlike him. I vaguely see Natsu picking up a request and left this morning. That was very bad of him to leave me, his partner here". _

_Natsu returned that evening but he had been avoiding Gray since then. Gray had tried to instigate a fight but Natsu would not take the bait. _

_"Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Gray dragged him out for a talk by the river where they always fought since they were kids as he could not take it any longer after a few days of being ignored._

_"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm still the same as usual". He replied in a deep and serious tone. It was nothing like the usual Natsu Gray knew of."Leave me alone". Natsu took off hurriedly. He did not want Gray to know what he did to him that night. _

_Natsu grabbed on his scarf tightly in frustration. "How can I let him know?" _

_That night, Natsu he took Gray home at Mira's request. Natsu dragged him back on his bed before he went to the toilet to get some towel. _

_"This is?" Natsu gasped when he saw Gray's personal photo board. He had all their drawings from Reedus on the board. On one corner of the board, he had pasted all the pictures of someone labelled as "The special person in my life". Natsu always thought that Gray hated his gut but the pictures of him were taken care of cautiously by the owner. Natsu blushed at his picture with Gray. He had his arms over him and they were smiling happily. _

_He returned with warm towel and attempted to wipe his head. To his surprise, Gray grabbed his hand which was holding the towel and snatched it from him. Gray was red on his face. _

_"Natsu…" He glared at him in his eyes with his drunken eyes. Natsu attempted to push him away but was pinned down by Gray's massive strength on his bed. Natsu found himself unable to counter him as he was tired from carrying Gray home. _

_"Do you know that you had captivated my heart? If it wasn't we are both guys, I will have made you mine." Gray pulled his scarf off and thrown it to the ground. He continued to pull the zip of Natsu's jacket and he sniffed his neck and left a mark on his neck. Natsu looked away. He had wanted to push him away but relented at the thought of the special treatment of the pictures Gray had of him. He felt the same towards Gray. He had his arms over Gray who had begun to kiss him all over and pull him into a hug. _

_Gray was enjoying his experience while Natsu was grimacing in pain until Gray got tired and fell back into the bed. Natsu was beaming in tears of happiness rather than pain beside Gray. Deep in his heart, he knew that it was impossible between them. Natsu was not willing to let Gray destroy his own future because of their forbidden relationship. That was why he left him after their talk by the river. Natsu had never returned to the guild and Gray had been looking for him since then._

***End Flashback***

Gray was stubborn. He just would not admit his feeling towards Natsu until he found him near dead in the forest with his clothes ripped off. That was when he realised how important Natsu was to him even without Loki telling him.

"Natsu, I'm coming for you now..." With that Gray put on the other ring on his finger and held Natsu's hand which had the ring put on by Gray. Blinding light shone through the room and Gray fell limp on Natsu's body.

* * *

Gray found himself in the forest where they found Natsu. "Good! I had got in successfully as per Loki's instruction". He looked around. He was supposed to find Natsu and get him out of here before the time was up.

Unknown to him, someone had closed in to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really have problem coming up with the title for this fic. So please bear with me if I change it again. **

**Please read and review :). **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsu was hiding behind a tree in a forest. He clutched his throat in pain for having taken something he shouldn't.

_"_Gray…"

"Come on out, my little Salamander!" A man's voice was heard. He was closing in to Natsu as his cynical laughter was getting louder.

Natsu curled up to himself. This guy had been in love with him for some time. He had even confessed his feeling to Natsu who rejected him outright. Natsu would not betray his feeling towards Gray. The man was thought to be understanding towards him and was willing to become his friend instead. How naïve could Natsu get?

They made acquaintance with one another after Natsu left Magnolia. Natsu settled down in a village alone. He wanted to cool off his mind to sort out his feeling towards Gray and had a habit to sit by the river whenever he felt troubled. That was where he met him. They made it off very well and had become very good friends.

Apparently, he snapped when he found out Natsu's feeling towards Gray and was determined to make Natsu his when he heard Natsu talking in his sleep when he came to Natsu's lodging to look for him. He had spiked Natsu's drink when they met up. Natsu took it without suspicion and he lost his consciousness before he realised what was happening to him.

The man managed to have his way when he got Natsu on his bed. Natsu looked so alluring when he was asleep. The throbbing pain what caused Natsu to wake up some time later. Natsu realised that he was naked from top to toe. That was when the man walked in feeling proud of his work.

"Did I wake you up, Natsu?"

"What did you do to me?" Natsu pulled up the blanket and demanded.

"You are asking for the obvious. I said I'll make you mine before we did that." The man laughed. Tears of frustration welled up Natsu's eyes. He had been humiliated by the man in front of him. Natsu struggled to put on his clothes and stood up wobbly.

"He didn't treasure you so I might as well do it on his behalf". The man laughed before his expression darkened. "For your sake, I will teach him a lesson for failing to treasure you. I remember you called his name. His name is…" Natsu punched him before he could finish.

"Don't you dare to hurt him! I will have it out with you…" Natsu felt drowsy from the drug and he fell to be caught by the man. That was when Natsu snapped and attacked him with his Fire Dragon Roar. An explosion occurred creating a smokescreen enabling him to escape.

"As expected from the little Salamander, your fire is indeed hot". He smirked as he removed his own jacket which was still burning hot.

"Requip!" The man commanded. He was seemed to be using the same magic as Erza. He was determined to capture Natsu for himself.

That was how Natsu ended up hiding behind a tree. He was weakened from the effect of the drug.

"Gray…" Tears well up his eyes when he thought of the raven-haired young man he was in love with. A sharp pain ripped through his body in sudden. Natsu thought it had been too quiet but he was too engrossed in his own thought to notice the man who had found and slashed him from his back cutting down the tree altogether.

Natsu fell on the ground bleeding heavily.

"I will not give in to you. Gray is the only one I love". Natsu retorted weakly. He was gradually losing his consciousness due to loss of blood as he watched the man approaching him. Was that the end of him? Was he going to die without seeing Gray again? He would regret if he was to die. He recalled a heart-to-heart talk once with Gray when they were sent back in time by the book "Memory Days". Gray was getting Natsu back to his senses when he wanted to search for Igneel.

_"Look at the river! This river is gone in our time. I never thought I will get to see it another time." Gray said as they sat by the river. "Isn't it nostalgic? We used to fight here all the time when we were kids." _This was the very reason Natsu would sat by the river whenever he was troubled.

_"I want to see Gray again. I want to sit with him by the river. I'm not going to die here." _With sheer determination, Natsu dodged his next attack and struggled to stand up holding his injured back.

"I see that you can still stand. I thought I will incapacitated you so that you will belong to me forever. Looks like I have to take you by force." The man waved his sword and attempt to cut Natsu who caught the blade with both of his hands. Natsu gritted his teeth in pain when the man pushed the sword against his palms forcing him backwards. He jumped away from the sword and attacked him with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack which the man dodged at ease. He managed to hit his head with the hilt of the sword, slashed him a few times on his torso causing him to scream in pain but he would not go down. Natsu was badly injured so he assumed that he wouldn't last much longer and he would just play with him but he was so wrong.

Natsu was not as weak due to the drug as he seemed to the man. Right, he was afraid of him because he had humiliated him. It was not death he was afraid of, he was afraid that he would not be able to see Gray again and Gray might be killed by this guy without him knowing.

"For the sake of my pride, for the sake of protecting the man I love, for the sake of seeing him again. I will face my fear..." Flame erupted around his body which startled the man. In an instant Natsu caught the blade of his sword and broke it into half which shocked the man. His strength was way different from just now. Natsu knew he needed to end this fast. He jumped to the air and summoned flames on both of his fist and brought them together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" An explosion occurred and the man was blown a distance away out of his sight.

Natsu fell shortly after ensuring that the man was defeated and not coming back any moment. He no longer had the strength to fight. Dark eye ring had formed around his eyes resulted from extreme loss of blood pooling around him.

"Gray..." Natsu groaned weakly as he struggled to crawl forward when darkness crept over him.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray shouted when he saw him struggling to crawl forward with his hand reaching for something when he finally fell from his injuries.

Gray was raging in fury. He did not notice the man was approaching where Natsu was hiding and neither did he knew Natsu was hiding behind a tree in front of him. The man just went right through Gray's body before he started cutting down Natsu along with the tree. They would not have notice his presence despite him shouting at the man to stop his attack on his precious Natsu. He felt consoled when he saw Natsu standing up despite his injuries and tried really hard to defeat the man because he wanted to see him again.

_"Natsu, I'm here for you. Come back with me."_

With Loki's help, Gray had gone into Natsu's inner mind. He was hoping to find Natsu and bring him back.

* * *

_"Gray!"_ Natsu tried to call for him within his mind. Even though he was supposed to be in coma. Natsu could feel the weight of Gray's body lying over his aching body. He wanted to wake up but his body and his eyes would not obey him.

He could sense someone approaching them with a killing intent. It was the crazy man who was defeated by him. He had found them. He was going to kill Gray and keep Natsu for himself.

_"Wake up, Gray!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter is filled with many elements which could be found in M rating fic. I'm shocked that I wrote this. ****I have gruesome scene with vulgar, torture with a lot of blood, sex scene and rape. If you can't accept it, it's best you avert your eyes from this chapter. **

**Natsu and Gray had a number of chances to make things right in our RPG. They were just unlucky to encounter a mad man who lusted over Natsu and his cuteness.****  
**

**Please review. I will really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Natsu, where are you?" Gray shouted looking around his surrounding. The scene had changed from the forest he was previously in to a void where there was absolutely nothing.

Gray felt desperate. He needed to find him as soon as possible. That was when he saw the familiar salmon-haired figure walking very fast away from him.

"Natsu!" Gray finally caught up with him and pulled him into a deep hug. He finally found him.

"Gray?" Natsu was surprised to see Gray. He should not be here.

"Leave with me now, Natsu". Gray grabbed his hand after releasing him from the hug but to his despondence, Natsu would not budge.

"Natsu?"

"I'm sorry. I can't leave with you. I won't be able to." Natsu looked up to Gray in tears which really shocked him. He had never seen Natsu so depressed.

"Why?" Gray grabbed him by his shoulder urging Natsu to look at him into his eyes.

"I'M NOT WORTHY OF YOU." Natsu yelled as he broke out from Gray's grasp pushing him away. "I'm dirty." Natsu confessed as he hugged himself on his own shoulder shifting himself away from Gray. "In other words, I'm tainted. I no longer belong just to you. I'm cheap. I can sleep with anybody".

Gray's eyes widened at response. It must be that guy's doing. Gray gritted his teeth in anger. How could he do this to his Natsu? Gray pulled Natsu into a hug once again. He stroked his hair and rubbed the back of his head gently as his expression softened.

"Natsu, I love you. I don't know why either. Ever since we are kids, you have been always in my mind. I followed you sometimes when you were out on mission because I'm worried about you. Perhaps it is my karma for Juvia to be stalking me". Natsu chuckled at his confession. He finally relented and nuzzle his head on the taller boy's neck. He did not expect his feelings for Gray to be returned. He did not deserve Gray at all especially he was already...

"But…" Gray placed finger over his lips. "No matter what you have become, you will always be my Natsu, my only love. I will give you happiness" Gray assured him. Natsu was beaming in tears of happiness.

"To be able know your feeling at the end, that's good enough". Natsu let go of his hands and he smiled at him in happiness. "I love you, Gray. I will protect you until the end…".

"Natsu?! " Gray realised Natsu had been drifting further and further away from him and he could only watch him disappear from his sight. He could no longer reach him.

"NATSU!"

* * *

In reality…

The crazy man who had humiliated Natsu crept up to the unconscious pair.

"Gray Fullbuster, I will kill you and make Natsu mine". He muttered. The man requipping himself with a dagger and hovered it over Gray's back aiming for his heart.

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He shoved Gray who was lying over his body away from him in reflex causing him to crash against the wall at the other side. The dagger ended up embedded in Natsu's stomach to the man's disbelief.

"Why? Do you know how much I love you". The man pulled out the dagger and yelled at Natsu who smirked. "Like I told you, I won't let you hurt Gray… " Natsu covered his trembling hand over his wound grimacing in pain. He removed the oxygen mask and tried to sit up. The blood was seeping through his fingers.

"I will protect him till the end…" Natsu muttered in determination.

At this point of time, the man raged in madness. He approached Natsu and pulled him by his hair. He stabbed him again right on the same wound causing Natsu to shriek in pain while he covered his mouth with his hand after throwing him back to bed so as to minimise chances of anyone outside from hearing them followed by a few tight slaps. It didn't look like Gray who was under a spell lying unconscious against the wall would wake up anytime either.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Will you become my mate?" The man demanded pulling his hair forcing the boy to look him into his eyes. Natsu refused. He averted his eyes and took one quick glance at his beloved Gray and smiled weakly. He was already contented having Gray confessing his feeling to him.

_"To be able know your feeling at the end, that's good enough". _

He would never betray him.

"NO, NEVER!" Natsu declared glaring at him in determination. Natsu grabbed his wrist and burned him with his fire causing the man to yelp in pain but he would not let go of him. The mad man pushed his head back to the pillow before grabbing him by his neck choking Natsu. Natsu felt air was being forced out right of him.

"You are asking for it, bitch. Since I can't have you, I will not give you to anyone either! Your heart belongs solely to me." The man yelled and raised his dagger over him. Natsu's eyes widened as he could only watch the crazy man plunge the dagger into his chest right through his heart while he struggled to get his hands free off his neck. His face contorted in pain as he released his grasp on the man's wrist when he felt the blade driving into his chest and punctured his heart. The man covered his mouth after releasing his grasp on his throat to prevent him from screaming from the excruciating pain of pulling the blade out from his heart. Blood was oozing out profusely from Natsu's chest as soon as the dagger was removed. Natsu felt his life leaving him. He knew very well that he would not be able survive this with his vital organ bleeding out and failing quickly from the fatal stab.

"Gray…" He raised his trembling hand covered by his own blood trying to reach for him. The man noticed it and he would not let him had his way of having his beloved man on his mind when he breathed his last. He was fuming in anger. Was he not good enough for Natsu? His lust over Natsu had gone way out of control.

"Your heart belong solely to me!" The man hollered in anger. He covered Natsu's mouth which was already overflowing with blood and stabbed Natsu multiple times in his heart till he was rendered motionless. He would rather end Natsu's life than having to see him with another guy other than himself. He thought he was rejected as Natsu preferred girls as his mate.

The man smirked. He would make sure Natsu remembered his last moment with him instead. He started to kiss Natsu, rip off his clothes and rape Natsu for one last time bathing in his blood. Tears welled up and flowed from the corner of Natsu's eyes down his pale cheek which was covered by his own blood and allowed the man to humiliate him before he breathed his last. He no longer had the strength to fight back. Natsu took one last glance at his beloved Gray.

"I'm.. sorry... Thank you...". Natsu murmured as his ailing heart slowed to a stop.

* * *

"Gray should have succeeded by now. Natsu and Gray must be having a good time lovey dovey in the room. That's why I give them some time alone". Loki commented as he led Lucy and Erza to Natsu's hospital room.

"I can't believe they likeeeee each other". Happy rolled his tongue.

"I want to see Natsu blushing madly when we caught them in the act". Lucy squealed.

"What is… the act again…" Erza could not find the words. She was already red on her face.

Loki sped up feeling excited. When he reached the door, he realised something was very wrong as he noticed red liquid seeping out of the door. He kicked the door opened and saw a crazy man all over the cold and lifeless Natsu who was covered in blood. He was the one who hurt Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded. "Regulus Impact!" He yelled and punched the man and knocked him out by surprise. Erza realised what was happening and rushed to check on Natsu.

"Get the healer, Lucy!" Erza shouted. Lucy almost fainted at the sight and Happy was too stunned to move.

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Loki yelled at Lucy.

"O.. okay." Lucy ran off in panic not wanting to believe what she had seen.

"Gray! Wake up!" Loki slapped him after making sure that Gray was unhurt. Looked like Natsu had taken the blunt of the assault. Loki gritted his teeth in guilt. He should have stayed back to watch over them. The idea of Natsu's attacker might come back didn't occur to him.

"Natsu, wake up... I will give you my fish..." Happy flew to his side and tried shaking him with his paw in tears.

"Natsu…" Erza could not feel his pulse at all. "Natsu, please. Please wake up and look at me!" She grabbed the shoulder of the salmon-haired boy who could no longer hear her. Natsu fell limp on her arms when she released him from her grasp. She noticed extent of his wounds and was burning in fury. Loki came over and helped to cover Natsu's body with the blanket. The sight was too gruesome to see.

"Requip!" Erza summoned a sword and brought it to the unconscious crazy man's throat. She wanted to kill the man and cut him up badly. He was inhuman.

"Erza, no! It's not worth it". Loki shouted at Erza to stop her.

"How could he be so cruel to Natsu when he was unable to fight?" Tears fell heavily from Erza's eyes. "Why?!" Erza put down her sword.

"GRAY!" Loki could not take it any longer. He pulled Gray by his collar and punched the hell out of him. "How long do you still intend to sleep". The spell should have worn off some time ago.

"NATSU!" Gray finally woke up. He looked around groggily and spotted the motionless pink-haired boy on the bed covered with blood.

"Natsu…" He walked over to Natsu. "NATSU!" Gray finally understood the underlying meaning of Natsu's final words to him in his inner mind. His Natsu actually died with a smile despite what had happened to him before he passed on. He hugged the cold and dead salmon-haired boy who had protected him from the crazy man in tears.

Gray cried in frustration for his inability to protect Natsu from harm.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Three months later, a raven-haired boy was found dead on the frozen river at the outskirt of Magnolia filled with a mountain of 999 ice roses symbolising his everlasting and eternal love towards his dead lover. It seemed that he had frozen the river his lover had always loved to come by to create these roses.

The last rose was red in colour as it was created from his frozen blood protruding from his chest where his heart was.

_"Natsu, I'm coming for you now"._


End file.
